


Mrs. Minoru

by Rmbrvon



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Français | French, Musical References, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rmbrvon/pseuds/Rmbrvon
Summary: "Tu es tout ce que je ne peux avoir et à la fois tout ce que je veux. Quelle belle contradiction tu es."teacherxstudent





	Mrs. Minoru

**Author's Note:**

> Du deanoru, un peu de professeur/étudiante sans pour autant tomber dans le cliché, des mouchoirs, du fluff et beaucoup de musiques.  
> C'est aussi ma première fois sur ce site mais vous pouvez me retrouver sous le pseudo Fly-Awaaay sur Wattpad, cette fiction sera aussi posté sur fanfiction.net.  
> Chaque titre sera une chanson choisie aléatoirement ou non pour le chapitre si vous aimez écouter un petit quelque chose en lisant ;)  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis à la fin et bonne lecture !

Respire.

Ce n'est seulement qu'une mauvaise journée.

J'avais l'impression de me répéter cette phrase chaque matin en ce moment pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'essayer de passer une bonne journée; toutefois plus les jours passaient et plus je me rendais compte d'à quel point ma vie était fade, vide, sans rire ni couleur et cela m'énervait tant. J'étais énervé contre moi-même d'être autant spectatrice de ma propre vie, de ne pas me prendre en main, de me lever de mauvaise humeur comme ce matin seulement parce que c'était mon premier jour à la fac et que je sautais déjà aux conclusions, comme d'habitude. Je voyais déjà en cette journée quelque chose de mauvais alors que je ne l'avais même pas commencé et cela affectait déjà mon moral. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais m'énerver lorsque je pensais de la sorte.

Les premiers signes de cette mauvaise journée firent peu à peu surface. Parfois je me demandais si j'étais un très bon devin ou si c'est le karma qui me faisait passer une mauvaise journée parce que c'est tout ce que je méritais avec ma mauvaise humeur; cela étant dit, comme à chaque moment de ma vie où je me retrouvais à un endroit que je ne connaissais pas, j'étais perdue.

Il ne me restait plus quelques minutes avant que mon premier cours commence et j'étais incapable de dire où je me trouvais à cet instant.

Pourtant j'étais venue sur le site quelques jours plus tôt, justement pour éviter que ce genre de chose arrive, seulement il a fallu que le parking se trouve derrière la fac plutôt que devant, comme l'arrêt de bus que j'avais pris pour venir quelques jours plus tôt.

J'arrivais néanmoins à trouver mon chemin à l'aide d'étudiants sympathiques. Cela me rappelait qu'il y a toujours une solution à un problème; je m'étais promis de faire en sorte de commencer une bonne année en étant de bonne humeur, sans rien ni personne qui pourrait m'en empêcher. Ce n'était qu'un petit problème dans une grande journée et pour moi, Karolina Dean, qui était connue à l'époque pour son grand sourire et son tremplin de joie, ce n'était pas grand chose.

La vérité était que je ne supportais pas être de mauvaise humeur, ce sentiment d'énervement envers le reste du monde. Je n'aimais pas voir les choses sous cet angle là, je préfère lorsque le soleil brille contre ma peau et que cela me fait tout simplement sourire ainsi j'essayais toujours de me rationner. Peut-être bien que parfois ça fait du bien d'être tout simplement en colère et de le montrer à chaque personne que l'on croise, je n'en doute pas, seulement ça ne fonctionne pas sur moi. être énervé est la pire chose qui puisse m'arriver.

C'est donc avec un tout nouveau sourire que je me retrouvais devant la salle de cours où j'allai passer le reste de ma journée, étant une candidate libre j'avais choisi des niveaux avancés pour certains cours dont celui-ci.

La porte était fermé me rappelant de mon retard chose que je ne supportais pas non plus, le cours interrompu, les regards figés sur moi, le professeur qui attends de ma part que je m'explique. C'était tout simplement de la torture, mais ce n'était pas comme-si je pouvais me permettre de tout simplement rebrousser chemin et rater cette première journée.

Ma seule solution avait été de toquer puis d'en suite rentrer et comme je l'avais prédis, l'attention de chaque personne de cette classe s'était tournée vers ma personne.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive en coinçant une de mes mèches blondes derrière mon oreille.

-Excusez-moi pour mon retard, je marmonnais le plus audiblement possible pour la professeure. 

-Croyez-moi, il n'y a pas plus insupportable qu'un étudiant en retard, avait-elle commenté pour le plaisir de la classe. Allez vous asseoir Mademoiselle... ?

-Dean ! Je répondais d'une voix beaucoup plus claire et forte cette fois-ci.

Seulement je restais plantée devant la porte, entre le bureau de mon enseignante et les dizaines d'étudiants. Est-ce que je devais aller m'asseoir comme elle me l'avait précédemment dit ou devrais-je attendre une autre question de sa part ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus agacée, m'attribuer la colère de ma prof n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu pour mon premier jour dans cette école. Je me dépêchais de m'asseoir à n'importe quelle place libre que je trouvais, le regard sur le sol et mes joues qui devenait sûrement de plus en plus rouges.

J'avais le don pour me ridiculiser parfois.

Le fait que ma professeure était particulièrement intimidante n'aidait pas non plus; maintenant que j'étais installée et que le cours était revenu à son cours, je pouvais mieux le discerner.

Elle avait ce regard noir et froid ce qui reflétait ironiquement bien son look; des cheveux bruns comme la nuit au milieu d'une forêt, des lèvres peintes en noire elles aussi, tout comme ses yeux ou même ses habits. Il n'y avait que sa longue chemise qui semblait briller en blanc au milieu de tout cette sombreté.

C'était un certain choix de tenue, je n'avais rien contre cela, au contraire je devais bien avouer que son style lui allait bien. C'était loin de se rapprocher de ce que je pouvais porter toutefois. Je préférais les couleurs qu'au vide du noir.

Ma tête posé dans le creux de ma main et un petit sourire rêveur sur mes lèvres, j'étais bien loin dans mes pensées avant d'être ramené sur Terre par un livre qui tomba lourdement sur ma table.

-Non seulement vous arrivez en retard, mais en plus de cela vous vous permettez de rêvasser pendant mon cours.

Elle semblait être à un autre niveau d'intimidation maintenant qu'elle était debout face à moi, me regardant avec ces yeux effrayants. Sans parler de ce petit rire incrédule.

Je me devais de trouver quelque chose à répondre en ma défense, n'importe quoi, seulement je ne parvenais qu'à rougir et à ouvrir ma bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

-Me cherche pas Wilder ! Sinon j'écrase mon poing contre ta face et crois-moi j'en meurs d'envie !

Au moins cette fois-ci l'attention n'était pas sur moi. Plutôt sur ces deux mecs qui commençaient à vouloir se battre. Le premier qui avait haussé la voix, le physique digne d'un américain possédant une riche fortune, s'était levé en faisant tomber sa chaise derrière-lui.

-Mademoiselle Dean, allait me chercher quelqu'un au secrétariat.

Grâce à ces messieurs, son énervement n'était pas sur moi cette fois-ci non plus, ainsi je me dépêcher de suivre ses ordres. Déjà parce que j'étais heureuse de sortir de cette salle et de m'éloigner de cette femme, mais aussi parce qu'on ne sait jamais, la situation pouvait déraper.

Je me sentais quand même coupable et désolée pour cette personne, après tout, c'était une première journée pas très facile à la fac pour moi, mais c'était aussi une première journée pour elle et tout ne se passait pas comme prévu pour sa classe alors ça ne devait pas être très simple pour elle non plus.

La chose était qu'avec une élève aussi maladroite que moi, ce n'était pas juste cette journée qui allait être difficile pour elle.

Non seulement je n'avais aucune idée d'où était le secrétariat, mais en plus de cela, après avoir tourné en rond durant de longues minutes, la jeune femme en noire dont les talons claquaient contre le sol m'avait rejoint, toujours avec cet air agacé. Je commençais à me demander si en fin de compte ce n'était pas juste elle qui était toujours comme ça.

-On t'a donné un plan à ton inscription, la prochaine prend-le d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai bêtement de la tête parce que je ne trouvais rien d'autre à dire et même si cela avait été le cas, j'aurai été incapable de sortir les mots de ma bouche. Peut-être bien qu'elle était tout le temps dans cette humeur ronchon et peut-être bien qu'elle m'intimidait tant que j'en venais à me ridiculiser devant elle plutôt que ce soit simplement mon karma qui souhaitait me faire passer une mauvaise journée. Dans tous les cas, cette journée était étrange.

-Tu peux retourner en classe, tout est arrangé, avait-elle ajouté après avoir remarqué que je ne répondrais pas.

Elle n'en avait pas attendue plus de ma part et avait tourné ses talons pour rejoindre sa classe ce que je m'étais empressée de faire aussi en trottinant telle une idiote derrière elle afin de la rejoindre. C'était tout de même plus fort que moi, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de ressentir cette petite joie intérieur et cette chaleur au fond de mon estomac en remarquant qu'elle avait abandonné le vouvoiement.

Le reste de la journée s'était bien mieux passé; je m'étais décidé à me concentrer sur le cours et à me faire plus petite ce qui avait beaucoup aidé. Cela m'avait aussi permis d'observer les personnes avec qui je passerais le reste de mon année ainsi que ma professeur qui m'intimidait plus que ce que je souhaitais le paraître.

Honnêtement je ne savais pas tellement où je me retrouvais; en premier lieu avec cette enseignante qui se trompait totalement sur mon compte. Je n'avais pas aimé sa manière de me prendre de haut ou tant bien même de me prendre pour une idiote, parce que c'est ce c'était.

Pourtant lorsqu'elle s'adressait au reste des étudiants elle était tant... Naturelle. Comme-s'il n'y avait pas de différences entre elle et ses élèves; elle était ouverte aux commentaires qu'ils avaient à faire, elle rigolait même à leur blague ! Quant aux dis étudiants, eux-même semblait être pris dans leur petite secte d'amis. Chacun avait son petit groupe et je savais que ce serait difficile de me faire ne serait-ce qu'un ami dans cette classe ou de m'inclure dans un de ces groupes. Je ferai peut-être mieux de ne pas me faire d'amis du tout, en fin de compte ça n'allait pas changer grand chose à ma vie, moi qui était tant seul ces derniers temps.

-Je pense que ça en ai assez pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez disposer.

A peine les mots avaient franchi les lèvres de ma professeur que les chaises avaient grinçait contre le sol, les discussions s'étaient soudainement réanimées et les premiers élèves sortaient de la salle.

Je me dépêchais de rassembler mes propres affaires d'une manière totalement désordonnées, je fourrais mes feuilles volatiles au fond de mon sac tout comme mes stylos dont je ne prenais même pas la peine de ranger dans ma trousse. Je jetais des rapides regards à ma professeure en espérant qu'elle ne partirait pas trop rapidement parce que je comptais bien m'excuser auprès d'elle. C'était plus fort que moi, je ressentais intérieurement le besoin d'être bien vu à ses yeux, je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait une image faussée par ma maladresse.

J'attendis que la salle se vide pour m'approcher doucement de Mademoiselle Minoru. Je repositionnais une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille en tenant la bandoulière de mon sac contre mon épaule, dire que j'étais gênée et timide était un euphémisme. Je remarquais maintenant que je faisais une tête de plus que la femme qui me faisait face et cela me rassurait un peu.

-Est-ce que vous avez cinq minutes ? J'aimerai m'excuser pour mon comportement de ce matin.

Surprise, elle avait relevé ses yeux vers moi tout en sortant ses cheveux coincés dans sa veste qu'elle venait de mettre.

-Ecoutez Mademoiselle Dean ça a été une longue journée et j'aimerai bien rentrer chez moi. Bonne soirée à vous.

J'étais restée plantée au milieu de cette salle vide, telle une idiote. Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser, tout se mélangeait dans mon esprit, je ne savais plus quoi ressentir. L'énervement, la honte, la gêne s'embrouillaient en moi et formaient une boule douloureuse au fond de ma gorge.

J'étais énervée et je lui en voulais de penser que les choses étaient aussi simple pour tout le monde, qu'elle pouvait me traiter de la sorte seulement pour quelques erreurs. Ce n'était clairement pas simple pour moi, ce n'était pas une bonne journée non plus et je ne voulais rien d'autre que rentrer chez moi aussi.

ça m'avait demandé beaucoup d'énergie de reprendre mes études et énormément de travail sur moi-même d'avoir passé cette journée dans cette salle qui m'avait rappelé à quel point j'étais seule dans ma vie, mais non, cette femme imbus d'elle-même s'était sentie plus intelligente et plus importante pour me rabaisser.

Au moins je savais à quoi m'en tenir. ça n'allait pas être simple de passer une bonne année si elle parvenait à me mettre dans cet état ne serait-ce que le premier jour.

Je pris quelques minutes pour remettre mes émotions et ma fierté en ordre. Il était maintenant tant que je me dirige vers mon travail parce que contrairement à cette prof, ma journée était loin d'être terminée.


End file.
